


Dream Is Collapsing

by melonbutterfly



Series: We Built Our Own World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Is Collapsing

Castiel wakes up.

It's not a usual experience for him.

His first reaction is to stare at wherever his face is turned to – it's an off-white color, a few nicks here and there in the… wall. It's a wall. Every now and then, his vision flickers out for the fraction of a second, and for the longest time Castiel doesn't understand what it is. He's too busy anyway adapting to his new situation; he's never been in a body before, not like this. Sure, he's been with Jimmy for almost eight years now, but never, never has he been in control like this. Never has he woken up, or felt like he was actually human; a heart contracting in his chest, sending hot blood rushing through his veins, his lungs expanding and deflating again as he breathes automatically, the sound of all of it in his ears.

It's absolutely terrifying. _Jimmy?_ he asks tentatively, but there's no reply, not even a twitch from the human he has been living with for the past eight years. Even more scared now, Castiel retreats deep into his mind, hoping, just hoping – and yes, yes, there he is, Jimmy is still here. Castiel feels unaccountably relieved; so relieved that he can't even feel silly because it's really very impossible for Jimmy to just be gone.

A moment later, the relief makes way for confusion, because what is going on? Why is Castiel the one in control? Never before has this happened.

 _Jimmy?_ he asks again, fear branding up once more when Jimmy doesn't reply, doesn't even react. Again and again he tries, prodding at the light that is Jimmy, but Jimmy keeps silent, doesn't move. It's absolutely terrifying.

And then there's a knock on the door. "Jimmy?" a voice calls; Castiel recognizes Claire, Jimmy's eleven years old sister. "It's time for dinner, are you coming?"

Claire. Once upon a time, Castiel reached into her body and touched her bones, and then he curled up at the rim of Jimmy's mind, keeping his grace and whole being closely contained so as not to impede Jimmy's natural development.

Jimmy is curled up now as Castiel once was, but Castiel had always answered when Jimmy had called. They had been friends, he had thought.

Maybe Jimmy was tired. Castiel has heard humans get tired sometimes.

Yes, that must be it. Castiel will just be there for him, as friends are, and tomorrow Jimmy will wake up and everything will go back to normal.


End file.
